Obsidian Steven universe
by Steven U. Fan
Summary: In Amythest kindergarten lies a forgotten experiment. Her bff was Rose but the diamonds interfired. Who knows what adventure and threats lie upon the crystal gems and odisian? Btw I'm I messed up on the first chapter. I am sorry. And asap I'll upload! Bye Steven Universe fellow fans!,l put the crystal gems in charters but there are more people.
1. Greetings

**Chapter 1:** **Greetings**

 ** _I_** t was a normal day in the kindergarten. Obsidian was just training when she heard something. She quickly jumped up into her hole and peeked out. She saw the crystal gems."Who are the three others with Pearl?" said obsidian. She could see a amythest,fusion, and something new."I sense someone"said the fusion. The crystal gems readied thier weapons. "Who's there?" said Pearl. Obsidian jumped out with her cloak on and pulled back her hood reveling a dark gray skin with blue eyes and dark black hair. "Hello Pearl. Long time no see. Hows rose and you?" Said obsidian."OBSIDIAN" pearl said while she hugged her tight and drops her spear and it flashed into light." Where were you all this time?!" "I've been around but for the last months I have been here training. " Said obsidian as she throws a bolt of energy at a mutant."I had been trying to get rid of these mutants while I have been here" she said while bubbling it and sending it to her Base."where did that bubble go? Oh and I'm good but rose turned into Steven here! This is garnet and amythest" Pearl said pointing at her friends."My Base underground. I am not surprised rose did that honestly."said obsidian." She always did things not even I could understand. Too bad the diamonds made her forget me." "Wait the diamonds did what?!" Said amethyst, Garnet, and Steven." I use to be roses best friend. We use to know each other ever since we were made but it was hard to keep in contact. We tried anyway but the diamonds made her forget me. Hey Steven do you have memories from your mom?" Said obsidian. "Just one. It's blurry but I think it's you and her. You have her head. But idk about the rest." Said Steven. Obsidian puts her clock in her hole." Dose this help?" Asked obsidian with gently hopeful eyes. "Actually yes. You look like her!" Gasped steven. Obsidian puts her cloak back on. "I'm glad it's not somebody else in that picture. I was a forgotten experiment. All except from rose at the beginning but the rest was pearl and a pink lion in a the desert."said obsidan."Oh!I partly own lion now!" Said Steven." Can you call her?" Asked obsidan. "Sure" said Steven. Steven calls lion. Lion comes and looks at obsidan"how are you holding up pink pearl. Must be hard to keep that form all that time. Come on. You can transform back."said obsidan to lion. Lion transforms into pink pearl."you're right obsidan it is hard. "Said lion/ pink pearl. "Hello Steven, garnet, amythest, and pearl. We haven't met in this form." Everyone but obsidan and pink pearl kept on screaming. Obsidan looked around and saw mutants." Ready pink pearl.." asked obsidan "you bet" said pink pearl. Pink pearl and obsidan fought all of the mutants. Once they finished fighting obsidan asked "hey do you guys want to see my base?" All but obsidan say yes and sure.


	2. The base

**Chapter 2:** **The Base**

 ** _T_** he crystal gems, pink pearl, and Obsidan got to to the entrance of her underground base. As they entered everyone but Obsidan ooed and ahed at her base. Obsidian gave them a tour of the base. 10 minutes later they do the bubble room. "I found all of these laying on the ground and whole ones" Obsidan said pointing at a side" and these are the shards and mutants." Obsidian said pointing to the other side of the room. When Garnet saw all of the shards she froze. Steven kept trying to snap her out of it. "I am sorry, I should not of brought you guys here."said Obsidan as soon as Steven snapped Garnet out." No, no I am fine now. This isn't the first time though" said Garnet. Obsidan could not help but to feel bad. The

pearl's tried to comfort her but it failed." Feel free to help yourselves to anything. I am heading to bed." said Obsidan as she walks out looking guilty. "I should go check on her"said Garnet as she goes after Obsidan."What now?" said pink pearl. We will not know, till we see them again

_ In obsidan's room...

Obsidian runs into her room and sits on her bed and reads a book. A minute later Garnet comes inside. "You okay?" asked Garnet."...I don't know. It's my fault like always. That's why I went into hiding." Said Obsidian. Once she said that neither of them talked."Rose use to say that it's okay to make a mistake. Mistakes maybe a huge thought but end up forgotten."whispered Garnet

_with Amethyst

Is eating a pizza with popcorn and chips."Amethyst!" both pearl's exclaimed at the same time and laughed."This is normal for me but still get on my nerves" said crystal gem Pearl. "I get in boxes as lion to avoid that" said pink Pearl laughing. "Okay I get it I am weird cause I am defective but at least I have fused with all crystal gems " said Amethyst.? ﾟﾘﾶ?

With Steven

What happen back there? Steven thought. Everything was fine till the bubble room. When Garnet saw those shards it happened again. Maybe we should go back to the Temple.

With everyone

"I believe we all should go back to the Temple."said Steven "Okay"said everyone. So they went to the Temple.

(Authors note.: I know this is shorter but it was the best I could come up with)

Emotions Raid

? ﾟﾘﾫ? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾮ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾤﾗ? ﾟﾘﾇ? ﾟﾘﾫ? ﾟﾘﾮ? ﾟﾘﾌ? ﾟﾘﾞ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾧ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾑﾽ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾐﾯ? ﾟﾐﾒ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾒ? ﾟﾐﾯ? ﾟﾦﾄ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾦﾄ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾄ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾌﾰ? ﾟﾍﾍ? ﾟﾍﾌ? ﾟﾍﾆ? ﾟﾍﾓ? ﾟﾍﾉ? ﾟﾍﾅ? ﾟﾌﾰ? ﾟﾍﾌ? ﾟﾍﾔ? ﾟﾍﾓ? ﾟﾗﾾ? ﾟﾏﾜ? ﾟﾗﾾ? ﾟﾌﾎ


End file.
